Colm Feore
Colm Feore (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Dr. Malcolm Walsh]: Burned to death (along with CCH Pounder and Robert Wisdom) after Nicolas Cage (with John Travolta's face) sets the laboratory on fire. *''Airborne'' (1998) [Ron Simpson]: Sniped on his get-away plane by Torri Higginson while he is holding Steve Guttenberg at gunpoint. *''The Lesser Evil'' (1998) [Derek Eastman]: Shot in the head off-screen by Arliss Howard, who then stages the scene to make it look like a suicide. His death is revealed during the next scene, his funeral, which we are led to believe is David Paymer's funeral until David shows up. *''Ignition'' (2001) [General Joel McAteer]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head; we only hear the shot after he puts the gun to his head. *''The Sum of All Fears (2002)'' [Olson]: Throat slit by Liev Schreiber. *''Highwaymen'' (2003) [Fargo]: Shot in the face with a shotgun by Frankie Faison; we only see Frankie firing the gun. *''National Security'' (2003) [Detective Frank McDuff]: Shot to death (through a van window that he's hiding behind) during a shoot-out with Martin Lawrence and Steve Zahn. *''Paycheck (2003)'' [John Wolfe]: Electrocuted/burned to death after being thrown into a large TV screen by an explosion caused by Ben Affleck. *''The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)'' [Lord Marshal]: Stabbed in the head at the end of a fight with Vin Diesel. *''Thor (2011)'' [Laufey]: Incinerated with a blast of energy by Tom Hiddleston (with a staff) as Colm is about to stab a comatose Anthony Hopkins (Colm was wearing heavy makeup for this role). *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)'' [Donald Menken]: Although he survives the actual film, there is a deleted scene where he falls to his death after Dane DeHaan drops him from the top of a skyscraper. *''The Prodigy'' (2019) [Arthur Jacobson]: TV Deaths *''Friday the 13th: The Series: The Maestro (1989)'' [Anton Pascola]: Dies of exhaustion (along with Cynthia Preston) when they literally dance to death as the cursed music plays. (Thanks to Kenneth and PortsGuy) *''Friday the 13th: The Series: Mightier Than the Sword (1990)'' [Alex Dent]: Slashed to death with a straight razor by Louise Robey, after he kills Donna Goodhand (whom Colm had sent Louise to kill) and Louise goes after him instead. *''Romeo & Juliet'' (1993 TV) [Mercutio]: Stabbed by Lorne Kennedy when Antoni Cimolino tries to break up the swordfight between Colm and Lorne; he dies shortly afterwards, after delivering a final speech. *''The Outer Limits: The Heist (1996)'' [Major Mackie]: Frozen to death when the alien parasite drains the heat from his body. (Thanks to ND) *''Creature'' (1998 TV mini-series) [Admiral Aaron Richland]: Devoured by the mutant hybrid shark. (Thanks to ND) *''Empire: Episode 1'' (2005) [Caesar]: Stabbed by Michael Maloney and others in the Senate; he dies in Jonathan Cake's arms. (Thanks to Brian) *'''The Umbrella Academy: We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals ''(2019) '[Sir Reginald Hargreeves]: Dies offscreen of an apparent heart attack. However, Adam Godley later later reveals that Colm's death was actually a suicide intended to reunite his adopted children, Jordan Claire Robbins having been explicitly modified to refuse first aid to this end. Notable connections *Ex-Mr. Sidonie Boll. *Mr. Donna Starnes (director). Gallery Face Off Triple Death.png|Colm Feore's (along with CCH Pounder's and Robert Wisdom's) death in Face/Off Feore, Colm Category:Actors who died in David Twohy Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Stage Actors Feore, Colm Category:American actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1958 Births Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:People who died in Riddick Films Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:The Umbrella Academy Cast Members Category:Deleted death scenes